


Malo Party Mart

by KZelda



Series: That Gas Station AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor angst nothing too heavy, Other, Romance, Some Plot, The boys basically work together so there are A LOT of relationships, vent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: “Hello, Malo Party Mart, how can I help you?"This place is almost always busy with a few slow drags in between. The store hours are:Weekdays: 7am to 11pmWeekends: 8am to 11pmSub Shop: 9am to 8pmWith every friendly staff, they are always willing to cater to customers' needs as best as they can, willing and ready to give a helping hand.(This is basically a serious crack/vent AU)
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: That Gas Station AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817809
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Malo Party Mart

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a vent/crack AU that I made up of my actual job. It's set in modern day and all the boys work at a gas station.

It wasn’t the blaring sound of his alarm that woke him, instead, it was Midna retching hard in the bathroom, the light of which nearly blinding him as he rose from the bed slightly. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, taking note of the time. 

**4:45 a.m.**

After slamming a hand down on the pesky little clock, with a groan he rose from the warmth of the bed and trudged to the bathroom, eyes slowly adjusting to the light as he leaned against the doorway. He gazed down at his wife feeling a strange sense of guilt washing over him.  _ Poor gal.  _

She's been like this for a couple months now and her symptoms were concerning him with each passing day. She was often dizzy and restless and nauseous, not wanting to eat anything that was served on the table. It became highly concerning when Midna was found passed out in the hallway, and Twilight was thankful that she came too rather quickly. He wanted to rush her to the E.R. but she quickly protested and gave the excuse that it was just the heat from the day and that she pushed herself too much. 

Twilight however, did not believe her one bit but trusted her, encouraging her to make a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible. 

He went to her and knelt beside her, pulling the long orange locks back into a loose tail as he rubbed small circles along her back. He felt bad for her in a way as he hated to see her so ill, so weak, and so defenseless. It was too early for any of this, a headache slowly coming on at the base of his skull. _Great._   
  
“‘member,” He slurred tiredly. “You’ve got that doct’rs appoinmen ‘oday.” 

Midna released a groan and moved to an upright position, taking several deep breaths. “I don’t know who’s more tired.” She joked with a laugh as her husband leaned against her shoulder. “Me or you.” 

“M’not tired. Jus’ fuck this job.”

She gave a light laugh as she stroked back a stray lock of Twilight’s hair behind his ear. Rarely did he swear, only if he was upset, pissed off, or very tired. The elder rose to his feet and ushered Midna into the bedroom. 

“Come on,” He advised. “Back off t’bed with’ou.” A yawn. “You need your rest.” 

Midna did not argue. She wanted her husband to come back to bed, but he, however, could not. After pressing a kiss to her lips he moved to the closet to change. 

He emerged minutes later, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and the classic red and black polo work shirt. The color looked goddess-awful on him and he cursed corporate for making it just that. After casting one last glance at the sleeping Twili with a soft smile he headed downstairs. 

He was not in the slightest a morning person and curse Time for making him open the store almost every day. But he was thankful that he was opening with Four. However, Wild coming in for outside shift was a different story. The damn gremlin nearly burnt down the store one time because he left the coffee pots on all night one time. 

Now he keeps a close eye on him at all times. 

A pot of coffee was made, the sweet sweet nectar of the gods always soothed Twilight's tired soul in the morning. A splash of original creamer here and it was heaven in a cup.

Breakfast was skipped due to the fact that he wanted to get a head start on the paperwork. But not only that, the grocery order was due today at two and he wanted to get it in as soon as possible. The only downside was that he hoped there were no distractions. 

Once he had his things gathered, keys, wallet, cell, he was out the door at five after five. Now to make the grueling drive there.

The inky night sky was dotted with twinkling black stars, like diamonds against black velvet. But the upcoming sunrise was beginning to break the darkness. The weather was supposed to be nice today, although there was a chance for rain later in the afternoon, merely a passing shower. The only downside? Yeah, there was a big chance of the lotto machine going down because of the weather. Any bad weather affected the connection and thus would sever each time, preventing any tickets from being printed. 

That slight hope remained because Twilight always felt an odd sense of joy whenever it went down. Take that you damn gamblers.

The scenery passed by in a slew of tiredness and sips of coffee. He hated mornings, absolutely hated them. The hardest part of the day? Getting up. 

_ Sigh. _ Hylia please let this day go by fast. 

~~~~

He pulled into the parking lot, and parked his car along the side of the building where the air pump sat. Ten lines along the last third of the lot marked the parking spaces for employees. And lo and behold, there sat Four. 

From a distance Twilight could tell that the poor lad was fast asleep against the steering wheel, soft snores coming from his mouth. 

So, Twilight knocked on the window. A sharp tap tap tap against the glass. It promptly woke Wild up as he nearly shot out from the driver's seat. 

"Up and attem!" 

"It's too early for this bullshit,"Four groaned.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It'll go by fast. Just watch." 

"You say that all the time and it never does." 

"Keep yourself occupied and you wouldn't have that issue."

"Easy for you to say," He mumbled.

The two men walked up to the front doors and as Twilight unlocked the doors Four grabbed the newspapers that were thrown against the concrete. The alarm went off the moment the two of them stepped inside, nothing but a slightly sharp ringing. It was promptly taken care of, nothing but a four digit pin couldn't take care of.

As Twilight had taken the liberty of opening both registers, Four took the time to prepare the six pots of coffee and prepare breakfast. The office was unlocked and Twilight nearly fell asleep in the chair the moment he sat down. It was uncomfortable as hell but his eyes were burning. 

The computer was then turned on, the notification of several emails coming in all at once. Fuck corporate and their consistent emails. 

The store was promptly opened at six a.m. on the dot. The drive-thru garage doors opened as Four moved to take care of the lights in the store. Fresh hot breakfast in the warmer and steaming pots of coffee ready to go. Four had taken the liberty to jot down the lotto numbers while waiting for assha-he means-customers, to come in. 

However, there was a moment where he glanced at the front of the register and noticed a small footstool. 

"Twilight, what the hell is this?" 

The assistant glanced up at the cameras to see the worker staring down the stool. A laugh erupted from his chest seconds after. 

"You can use it if you want to," He replied. "It's just there for a reason." 

Four had backed up to stare down Twilight from the office doorway. 

"Am I a joke to you?" The dry expression on his face made Twilight laugh harder. 

"I know you're not insecure on your height." A breath as he tried to compose himself. "Believe me, everyone uses it." 

Four ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm not like everyone else, ya know." 

"Trust me I know."

One by one did the customers come, people from all walks of life coming and going with items. Third shifters getting off of their own jobs. 

_ "Lucky bastards," Blue mumbled.  _

_ "Come on blue, be nice," Red tried to reassure. "We're just as tired as them." _

A gruff came from Four himself as he moved to restock some items on the shelf, taking the footstool with him. 

And then-

Came walking in the man himself. 

"There he is!" Twilight joked. "It's the man of the hour." 

A tired groan was his only response as Time headed to the back. 

"Morning Time," Four called as he rearranged some bottles.

A small wave. One would think that he would be adjusted to being a morning person right? Nope. Time may have married into the farming life thanks to Malon and her family ranch, being up at the crack of dawn just to get a start on the day, but that didn't excuse the fact he wanted for one day to sleep in.

Just as Twilight grabbed the tablet and scanner Time appeared in the office doorway. There was a slight yelp that came from him as he nearly dropped the tablet. Farore if that cracked he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Please say something before suddenly appearing," He gruffed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"Please, pup," Time responded with a roll of his eye. "You knew I was comin'." 

"I need to get the order started so I'll do that and-" 

"And I'll do paperwork, yes I know." A smile. "You push yourself too much, pup. One of the hardest workers I have." 

Twilight only gave a slight smirk as a reply, then moved to the shelves to start scanning. 

The order quickly racked up quite the bill as candy, chocolate, chips and other merchandise was scanned. Tons of spots were empty and needed to be restocked pronto which is why they were grateful that the order was coming tomorrow.

The only pain was putting it away as sometimes it was huge because they were out of a lot of stuff. This would shut up the customers because Hylia herself were they tired of their constant complaints. 

Suddenly there was sharp beeping that rang out and all heads turned to outside. Truck order. And it was the Cola order too. And on top of that? Wild had just entered the store. 

"Why must truck come right now?" He complained. 

"Oh stop it, cub," Twilight testified. "It's not that bad and it's not that big of an order." 

"You say that about every order!" 

The pyro moved to go and clock in dreading for the time he would be in the cooler. Now, if Legend was here, there would be no ifs ands or buts about it. Legend was more or less amazing in the cooler and always had it looking fantastic.

He was working tonight for second and Hylia was both Twilight and Time grateful for that. 

~~~~

The hours ticked by. A few bursts of busy rushes and slow dreads of deadness went by, but the business made the day go by quicker. The afternoon hours had come and lunch was made, hot sandwiches and other food items sat in the warmer while the remainder of breakfast was wasted and thrown out. Time was helping Wild with the truck order making sure everything went where it was supposed to go. While Twilight on the other hand sat in the office, mulling over the grocery order that gave him a massive red warning at the bottom. 

_ What the fuck was going with it?! _

Everything should've automatically balanced out when the items were put in. _ Hylia did he want to tear his hair out. _

Twilight's cell went off. It buzzed once then twice then thrice, the vibrations coursing through the wood of the table. The assistant was so distracted, the order not balancing out how it typically should. 

The device buzzed again and it seemed to be louder this time around, practically bouncing off the desk. It startled Twilight as he sharply jolted nearly falling out of the chair. With a groan he stopped what he was doing and picked up the device, answering it seconds later. 

"Yes, love?" 

"I've been trying to call you for ten minutes," Midna replied, her voice laced with concern. "Are you okay? You sound stressed."

"I am. This fucking order is not balancing out. Nothing is going right today and-" 

"Then let me brighten your day with some news. Remember my doctor's appointment today? Well..." 

"Well, what? Everything okay?" 

She gave a giggle only adding to Twilight's confusion and worry. Everything should've turned out okay, right? 

"Babe," She began, the tone of her voice filled with love. "I'm pregnant." 

Twilight nearly dropped his cell as it slipped from his grasp, his breath caught in throat. Shock, surprisement, and utter joy all mingle into one massive emotion that the tears brimmed in his eyes instantly.

"I'm coming home right now," 

Then he hung up just as Time entered the office. He noticed the state Twilight was in, his cell pressed to his forehead as he seemed to be speaking a thank you to someone. 

"Hey, pup," The elder asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"Midna she's-" The way he said it made it seem like she was in trouble. But that was the farthest thing from it. He looked up at Time, nothing but happiness and joy on his face. "She's expecting! We've got a cub of our own on the way!" 

"Then go home," Time responded. "Now. Go and be with her." 

"Are you sure? The order still needs to be-" 

Time shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Just go and be with Midna!" 

Twilight didn't need to be told twice, he had quickly gathered his things and clocked out, bolting to his care in the middle of a rush. Wild and Four confused as all hell as to why their assistant was in such a hurry. 

"What's with him?" Four asked as he finished up a customer. "He seemed oddly happy." 

"Let's just say they're expecting a special bundle here soon." Time smiled.

Time knew Twilight was going to be an excellent father. He saw how well he acted around the kids that would come into the store. Wind and Aryll were no exception. Those two were unofficial workers of the store and the workers days were always made whenever those two came in. They always had this aura of joy and it was welcomed every time.

Time had taken over the order, fixing it so that everything was balanced out. The issue? One too many of an item was entered and it threw off the entire thing. It was submitted seconds later. 

In the spur of the moment, Time had texted Twilight: 

**Don't worry about opening tomorrow morning. Take the day to be with Midna.**

With that, he got back to work, finishing up the paperwork to send it to the Main Office. 

It was only half an hour until three, and boy was Four counting down every second. He wanted to go home now. 

_ "We're almost there," Green cheered. "We've got this!"  _

_ "Exactly!" Red added. "After today we've got two days off so we can enjoy them as much as possible!"  _

Hylia were those days off sounding wonderful right now.  _ Come on three o'clock! Almost there! _

_ “In the meantime,” Green suggested. “We should stock some items, I noticed that we’re out of them in front.”  _

_ “What items exactly?” Blue questioned as he crossed his arms.  _

_ “Have you seen the miscellaneous shelves? They look so bare!”  _

“Ugh, fine,” Four muttered. 

Internally he groaned because the items for  _ those  _ shelves were way high up and all the ladders in the store were buried in a corner somewhere and a footstool just wouldn’t cut it. So, he headed to the backroom and craned his neck upwards finding the box labeled:  **Miscellaneous** in big black text way up high. 

_ Shall we? _

_ “There aren’t any cameras around are there?” Red nervously asked.  _

_ “None as far as I’m aware,”  _

Four took a look around, making sure that there wasn’t any, thankful that this shelf was out of sight of the doorway. So, the shorter lad gripped the golden locket around his neck and channeled the four that lie within. 

And one became four! 

“About time!” Blue stretched his arms skyward feeling his back crack. “Alright, how are we gonna tackle this?” 

Vio gave one little glance at the others a shit eating grin spreading across his lips. 

.

“Hey!” Blue angrily cried. “Watch where you’re fucking stepping!” 

Green was currently trying to climb up top to sit -or stand at least- on Blue’s shoulders. Red was holding up Vio and Vio was holding up Blue. Green was almost there, nearly slipping until he caught onto the shelves, the products rattling slightly. Red below them steadied the stack as Green carefully removed the box from the top shelf. 

“Hurry up!” Blue snapped. “We don’t want to get caught!” 

“Will you keep your voice down?” Red scolded. “You’re the one who’s gonna get us caught!” 

“Both of you! Shush! And stop talking! I can’t concentrate!”

“It’s removing a box, not the SATs!” 

Somehow the four of them managed to detangle and now they stood apart as Red now held the box of items. Before Blue even took one step into the store, Vio stopped him. 

"Ah ah ah!" He waved a finger. "We're not exactly heading out like this! We need to merge back." 

Internally they groaned, but did it anyway channeling the magic of the pendant and now four became one once again. 

If Four was being honest, splitting and merging took a toll on his body he swayed slightly but managed to regain his balance and headed out into the store to stock. 

~~~~

There was a spray of clear liquid as Time spat it out. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Quickly he worked to rewind the camera and watched Four,  _ one of his long time workers,  _ go from one person to four in a fraction of a second. He shut his door, afraid that both Wild and Twilight heard him. However, after one quick glance at camera one and two, he found the Wild was in the cooler and Twilight was at the coffee station. 

_ Thank goodness.  _

He rewatched it again making sure his eye wasn't playing tricks on him. Lo and behold, it wasn't. 

Silently he rose from his chair and walked out to the store floor, finding the lad in front of the miscellaneous shelves. 

"Four, when you get a chance," He calmly began. "I need to speak with you in my office." 

_ "I told you we shouldn't have split!" Blue yelled as he threw his hands up. "We're in for it now!"  _

_ "Oh stop it!" Red swatted at the other color. "I'm sure it's about something different!"  _

_ "I had a sneaking suspicion there was a camera in the vicinity." Vio contemplated, trying to remember just how many cameras there were within the building. "Perhaps it's a hidden one?"  _

"Uh sure," Four responded. "I'll be right there." 

_ "We better go right now," Green suggested. "We don't want to keep him waiting."  _

Four gave a sigh then headed to Time's office, a chill of fear and anxiety creeping down his spine.  _ You're not in trouble.  _ He reminded himself.  _ You're not in trouble. Everything is okay.  _

Time motioned for Four to enter the office as he shut the door behind him. The look that the old man held on his face gave Four everything that didn't need to be said. 

"You saw didn't you?" 

A single nod. 

A sigh. "Listen I was going to say something but…" 

"No, you don't need to." A smile spread across Time's lips. "I'll say you never cease to amaze me, little one. I don't think I've seen such a technique used to get something down before." 

That cheeky smile surprised Four in such a way that it was hard to describe. Joy? Anxious? Confused maybe? He wasn't sure. It was all jumbled up and mixed into one. He wasn't expecting this reaction from Time at all. 

"So…" Four dragged. "You're not mad?" 

The old man let out a laugh. "Mad? Heavens no. I'm surprised more than anything. You've got quite a few tricks up your sleeve don't you?" 

The shorter lad rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle as a blush crept across his cheeks. 

"I guess you could say that," 

"We'll keep this our little secret." 

"Oh uh… Twilight knows too. This isn't the first time I've split." 

"Then this will be the store's little secret." A coy smile. "For now, I'd suggest going back to what you were doing." 

The moment Four could feel at ease again was when he left the office. A weight had lifted off his shoulders and gave him a sweet sense of a relief. 

_ "We should definitely be more careful from now on," Vio suggested. "We're gonna give the poor old man a heart attack." _

_ "Heart attack?" Blue boasted. "You mean a vibe check from Hylia." _

There was a  **_smack_ ** as he received a smack to the back of his head. Frustration bubbled within Four because couldn't that idiot keep his mouth shut for two goddess-damned seconds?

A sigh. Four hoped that the rest of this shift went smoothly with any other interruptions.


End file.
